Meet The Parents
by lalalala72
Summary: Eli finally gets to meet Clare's parents. Will the dinner be a pleasant one, or a horrid one? Read and find out! Sorry, I completely suck at summeriessss. Chapter 11 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey boyfriend!" I turned away from my locker and saw Clare walking down the hallway. I was about to say something to her, about how great she looked today, even in that uniform, but she put a finger up to her mouth telling me to not say anything. I waited for her to walk up and she instantly grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a kiss. It was pretty unexpected, I've tried kissing her in the hallway plenty of times, but she didn't want to break the 'no PDA during school hours rule.' During school hours, I was limited to a quick hug and holding her hand down the halls, if I was lucky.

"I could get used to that hello." I whispered to her when she pulled away from me. She looked away and I noticed a blush forming across her cheeks and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"So, I talked to my parents." She paused, looking around the halls for something to lock eyes with, as if she were too nervous to lock eyes with me. "They want you over for dinner." She said so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

"Alright, I'd love to go." Instantly her head shot up. She looked into my eyes before a smile broke out onto her face and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Don't act so surprised."

"I thought you were going to say that it wasn't your thing. Or that you were going to jump to conclusions and think that my parents already hate you." I pulled away from her a little bit and cocked my eyebrow up slightly, to imply a question on her accusation. "They don't." I smiled a little and she just rolled her eyes.

00000000000

As I drove to Clare's, I thought about what she had said. Leave it to me to over think things, but I deeply hope that they didn't already hate me. I mean, how could they? I've never personally met her parents, which means that they've never personally met me. They couldn't hate me. Just to be safe, I stopped off at a flower shop just down the street from Clare's, hoping it would help make them like me just a little more.

I looked over at the passenger's seat and saw the flowers just sitting there. I hope they're not allergic or anything. That would really make them love me, wouldn't it? I rolled my eyes at my own insecurities that I'd never even noticed before.

As I pulled into her drive way, I pulled the small mirror in the front seat down to check myself out one last time, making sure that I looked presentable for her parents. I decided not to wear black for once, but seeing as my wardrobe doesn't consist of many colors, I had to settle for a plain white long sleeve shirt. After my shower, I didn't even bother straightening my hair, so it laid slightly curled at the edges on my forehead. I shook my head, this wasn't me, but it didn't matter. I just hope that they approve.

I grabbed the flowers, pink roses, and made my way to her front door. As I walked up, I heard some inaudible talking, but it sounded a lot like screaming. I decided to let it go, and just knocked on her door. As soon as I did, the shouting stopped. It took a moment but Clare came and answered the door. He eyebrow immediately went up when she saw how different I looked, but she gave a smile and said "I like the new look."

"That makes one of us." I whispered very quietly when I noticed her mother walking up to me, with what looked like a false smile on her face, but I could be wrong. I extended my arm out to her and handed her the roses. Her face lit up and the false smile was replaced with what seemed to be a real one. "I hope you like roses."

"They're my favorite." She walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a vase and filled it with water while Clare invited me inside. I gave her a quick peck on the lips when both of her parents were turned and she blushed insanely. I smirked at her, tonight should be good. At least I hope so.

**So I don't really know where I'm going with this, I was just in the mood to write some Eclare. Who's excited about tonight? I know I am. The only thing is that I don't think Eli's even going to be in this episode. :/**

**Oh! Apparently, something really sad is gonna happen at the end of the season, what do you guys think it's gonna be? I think somebody's going to die, maybe commit suicide or get hit by a car since they haven't done that yet.**

**One more thing, I will continue this ONLY if I get 5 or more reviews. Sorry, I'm a review junkie(: **


	2. Chapter 2

As I sat down at the table and waited for my food, I couldn't notice how awkward this felt: Nobody was talking. We all just sat around while Mrs. Edward's finished fixing dinner. I offered to help, but she told me that 'guests must be guests in a house, that means no helping.' I obliged, of course, not wanting to do anything to make them hate me. I looked around the room we were in, trying to find something to fixate my eyes on, other than Clare, her parents would just love that. Finally, Mrs. Edward's came out with two plates, one with cheese, sour cream, tomatoes, everything you need to fill the taco shells that were on the other plate. I grinned, "Ooh, I love tacos."

Mrs. Edward's gave me a smile. I was about to reach over to grab one, but noticed Clare out of the corner of my eye. She was giving me a look, one of her evil ones. I instantly pulled my hand back to my side, hoping her parents didn't notice anything. "Alright." Clare, her mom, and her dad all joined hands. I was confused, so I sort of just stared at them. I then noticed that Clare and her mother both had their hands open towards me. I took the hint, remembering that they were Christian and grabbed both of their hands as I waited for somebody to say grace. "Our father-"

I sort of just drifted off. Praying wasn't really my thing, per say. Then again, they don't know that. I tried my best to pay attention, but failed massively. I saw that all of their eyes were closed and decided now would be a good time to look at Clare. Just looking at her drowns out the prayers and gives me some sort of entertainment. I smirked at my own thoughts.

"Eli, why don't you say something." I was immediately pulled out of my thoughts and was now facing the fact that I needed a prayer, and I didn't know any. Damn my ignorance.

"Uh," I paused looking at all of their faces and noticed Clare trying to hold back a laugh. Great, she found this amusing. "I would like to thank God for the food. I know that there are starving people in the world, but I'm glad I have this taco." I stared waiting for any kind of response.

Immediately, Clare broke out into a laughter, which made me chuckle a little too. Her mom tried not to, I could tell, but she let out a small laugh. The only one who didn't show any emotion was her father. I felt intimidated and I had no idea why. The man has said barely a word to me, but I guess it's just his looks that do it. He stares at me like I'm wrong, all of my choices, and he didn't even know any of them.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head and reached to make myself a taco, finally being able to without glares from my girlfriend.

00000000000

The dinner went as expected, pretty awkward. But past all of that, it was still good. I think her parents really took a liking to me. When it was over, me and Clare offered to do the dishes. We grabbed everything and walked over to the kitchen. "So, how'd I do?" I asked her when her parents were out of hearing range.

"Better than KC." She smirked at me, knowing I can't stand KC. "Just kidding. You're the only boyfriend that's ever had the pleasure of meeting my parents." I smiled, not a smirk, but an actual smile. Clare's the only one that can do that to me. I made sure her parents couldn't see us and pulled her in for a kiss. It was meant to be just a small quick peck on the lips, but she deepened it. Her parents were obviously occupied, we could hear them talking, but I didn't want then to see anything, so I pulled away.

As soon as I did, she stared at me with pouty blue eyes and I gave her a smirk. "Would you just shut up, Phil?" I heard her mom screaming and Clare instantly looked away from me, as if she was embarrassed.

"Could they not do this right now?" She asked, mostly to herself.

I walked over and rubbed small circles on her back, knowing that comforted her. "They do this often?" She nodded her head slightly.

"I'll shut up when you stop being a bitch!" I saw a small tear forming in her eyes and she quickly brushed it away.

"I thought you said that it stopped or at least got a little better."

She shook her head. "I lied." Before either of us could say anything else, we heard a big crash. Clare walked out of the kitchen and I followed her, only to see that her mother attempted to throw a glass vase at her husband.

All we could do was stare, both of us. I tried not to, seeing as it may come off as rude and I'm pretty sure that this fight had something to do with me, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene in front of us. It seemed like something that would happen on a TV show. This shouldn't be Clare's life. She's like, a saint or something. "Oh Eli, I didn't realize you were still here." Her mother fixed her dress a little and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I'm on my way out. I just wanted to say bye and thank you for having me. I had a great time." She gave me a smile, one of the fake ones, but I could tell she was trying.

I gave Clare another hug and turned to leave the house, but was stopped. "You know what-" I turned back around, expecting her to tell me how much she hated me. I braced myself. "Do you think you could take Clare with you?" All I did was nod my head, glad that was it.

I saw Clare roll her eyes as she made her way upstairs. She could spend the night. My parents probably wouldn't mind. Hell, I sure don't mind.

**As promised, chapter 2. Sorry if it sucked, I was a little rushed. Oh, and of course I'm gonna do taco night, who doesn't love the idea of Eli having tacos at Clares?(:**

**Again, 5 more reviews = Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't dare to ask any questions the entire time she packed, even the whole ride back to my house. She pouted, I don't think that any tears fell though. When we parked in my driveway, we just sat there for a moment, neither of us grabbed the door handle. I reached for her hand and when she noticed, she interlaced our fingers and gave me the smallest of smiles. "How often do they do this?" I asked softly, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean? Fight, or kick me out so they can fight louder?" She asked looking away from me.

She slowly started to pull her hand away from mine, but I wasn't having it. I gripped onto her hand a little tighter, letting her know that I was there for her. She obliged we held hands again. "Both I guess."

She looked up at me. I guess I startled her a little by breaking that small silence. "Well, usually I stay at Alli's, but a lot."

"Why don't you ever call me?" I stared at her waiting for an answer, and again, she looked away.

"And what would I say? You have this idea of me Eli. It's perfect and it's just the way that I want it to be. I don't want my parents to change that." She started getting defensive a little. I rubbed my thumb over her fingers to calm her a bit.

"You will always be perfect to me." I looked into her eyes and noticed her crying a little bit. I reached up and swept the tears away from her face. "Crying only makes your eyes more beautiful." She gave a small laugh and kissed me. I know that was corny, but again, she makes me do stuff that nobody else can. "We should go inside."

"Yeah, it is pretty cold." She whispered before grabbing her bag and basically running to the front door. I took my time, torturing her a little bit. As I got out of my car she was standing at my front door rubbing her arms excessively to try and make herself warmer. I walked as slow as I could. "Eli!" I heard her scream and she gave me one of her looks. I laughed a little and made my way to the door.

As soon as I opened it, she darted inside, glad that there was heat I suppose. I walked in slowly after her. After I closed the door, I saw her looking around my house. "Shocking right?" I asked as she stared at the yellow and pick decor, very girly, not my taste. All she did was nod.

I grabbed her hand and made her follow me into the living room, where I knew my parents would be watching Law and Order. I tried interrupting them, just to introduce Clare, but they sshed me and fixated their eyes on the TV. We stood there until a comercial. "Eli, honey, you have company!" My mom stared at Clare and I was just waiting for her to say something embarrassing. "You must be Clare, we've heard so much about you."

My eyes immediately widened as I suddenly regretted everything that I had told them about her. She looked at me and smirked a little. "Really? What does he say exactly." She knew what she was doing, getting me back for making her stand in the cold.

I tried to tune everything out, figuring it'd more like a nightmare than real life, but it didn't work. "Well, the first time we heard about you-" I walked into the kitchen, hoping I wouldn't hear anything, but I heard everything. "It was near the first day of school."

"Oh, really?" I heard Clare ask them and I could just see her smirking.

"The few days before that, he was begging to move, convinced that this wasn't the place for him. He kept telling us that nobody was Degrassi was full of people that were the complete opposite of him and he hated it. Seeing as we moved here to give him a fresh start, we started looking for new houses. We finally found one that we liked and waited for Eli to get home so we could show him. When he got here, we pulled up the page but he looked hesitant. He said 'Mom, I think I might like it here after all.' When I asked why, he told me about this gorgeous blue-eyed girl that he had just-"

"Alright mom, I think she's heard enough." I interrupted, luckily just before the embarrassing part. "Clare, if you want to go upstairs, I'll be up there soon."

She nodded her head. "Which one's the bathroom?" She asked me.

"There's one in my room, third door on the left." I waited until she went upstairs to start talking to my parents. "If you wouldn't mind laying off the embarrassing stories, Clare needs a place to stay."

They looked at each other and my dad answered. "I like her, she's welcome as long as she likes."

I nodded my head. "Alright, I'm gonna sleep on the couch, if you guys wouldn't mind getting up maybe?" I said in more of a question.

They looked at each other again, and then at the TV. "Nonsense, we trust you."

"You trust me, or you don't want me to tear you away from your precious show?" I smirked a little as they both tried to cover up the fact that it was the latter. "Don't worry, you can trust me." I said before making my way upstairs to Clare.

**There will be more of Eli's parents and Clare talking, more embarrassing stories, and more cheesy Eclare to come, don't worry! **

**5 reviews = New Chapter, and I have a lot in store(:**

**P.S. I must say, I was shocked at the number of reviews, I love them though so keep them coming! **

**Oh and I have one question, does anybody know if there's any way I could find out how many people viewed/favorited my story? Thanks in advance(:**


	4. Chapter 4

By the time I got upstairs, Clare was basically passed out on my bed. I got dressed down to my boxers and jumped into bed with her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I drifted off to sleep eventually, but I remember thinking that out of all of the guys, fortunate enough to hold a gorgeous girl while falling asleep, I was by far the happiest.

0000000000000

I woke up the next morning and realized that there was an empty space on the bed next to me. I shot up, instantly. Who knows how long Clare's been awake. Who knows if she's talking to my parents right now. That would not be good. I got out of bed quickly and basically ran down the stairs. I came to a hault, though, at the top of the stairs when I heard a conversation between my mom and Clare going on. "I just- I don't know." I heard Clare say.

"Well, let me just say that he's been a wreck since Julia. He told you about that, right?" There was a silence, and I'm guessing Clare just nodded her head. "I think that you may just be the best thing that's happened to him."

"I'm glad." Another silence.

"Did I tell you the story about the day that you guys did that little video project and had a kiss yet?" That did it. I did not want Clare to hear that story, it was way to embarrassing. I quickly made my way down the stairs, hoping that me just being there would end the conversation, but it didn't. "He came home and said 'Mom, it happened. We finally-"

"Mom. Could you not?" I asked as politely as I could, but I think it came out as more of a scream accidentally.

Clare put her hand up to stop me and I raised an eyebrow. "I'd actually like to hear this one."

My mom looked at me and saw the embarrassment, but didn't care as she continued the story. "He said 'We finally kissed, and it was perfect.'" I saw Clare give a small smile and look at me, but I couldn't keep eye contact. She really wasn't meant to hear this story, but she wants to, so I won't interrupt again. "I asked if you guys were a couple yet and he told me 'I don't deserve her.' For days, Eli moped around the house and went on and on about how all he wanted to do was see you, but he couldn't. Then you came over, and saved him. When he came home, he had a huge smile on his face and looked like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. I asked him if you were a couple now and he said something I'll never forget: 'Mom, this girl is an angel-'" I put my face in my hands, hoping to hide the blush that I knew was there. "'It takes time. I want our relationship to be perfect at a perfect pace.'"

"Wow, I never knew that one. I mean I knew part of it, but I'm glad I know the whole thing." I picked my head up and saw Clare blushing as well, I love seeing her blush. She gave me a smirk and said "Nice outfit."

I looked down at myself and almost forgot that I was in only my boxers. I tried covering myself up a little more, but it didn't help. Then my mom turned around and said "Oh Eli, no one wants to see that, go get dressed!" And Clare let out a big laugh.

000000000

I was on my way back downstairs, now fully clothed, but as I tried to walk out, I bumped into Clare. She let out a nervous laugh, as did I, as we toppled on top of each other. I tried to get up, but she held me down, wrapping her arms around my neck. Suddenly, she kissed me. It started as just a soft, innocent kiss, but I wanted, I needed more. When she wrapped her legs around my waist, I took this as an opportunity to pick her up. I grabbed her side, lightly and pulled her up swiftly. I couldn't help but smirk at how smooth she was. I felt her smile into our kiss, so I know that she noticed. I laid her down on the bed gently and climbed on top of her, but she wasn't having it.

With one move, she caught me by surprise, she had rolled on top of me and started to nibble at my neck. How did she know that I liked biting? "Oh." I couldn't help but moan when she found the most sensitive part of my neck. She bit a little harder. "Oh Clare." Again, harder. "Clare." I just couldn't wait to see this massive hickey on my neck. If it was so bad, I'd just return the favor. I don't think either of us would mind.

"Oh Eli, at least shut the door. I don't want to wake up to your moaning." I froze instantly at how embarrassing my parents were as my dad reached for the door. "Hi Clare! Glad to see he's not doing his own thing." He said cheerfully.

Clare, still on top of me, turned her head slightly to look at my dad, "Hi Mr. Goldsworthy." She said quietly.

"No need to be embarrassed! You were just kissing." Then my mom came and walked to the door. Clare rolled off of me and sat next to me on the bed. My dad grabbed the back on my mom's head and planted a kiss, that felt like it lasted forever, on her lips. "See? No embarrassment." They both laughed and left my doorway.

"I have the worst parents." I whispered, mostly to myself.

**Alright, I made you guys wait so long for this chapter, sorry. I meant to write it on Saturday, but I just didn't have any time to. And then after that, I didn't go on the computer until now. So here is chapter 4!**

**5 more reviews = Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

A couple hours later, Clare figured that it'd be a good time to go home. I obliged, even though I didn't want to. I love having Clare stay over, even with my embarrassing parents. Plus, they really like her. "Alright, home sweet home." I said as I pulled into her drive way. She hesitated to open the door. "It'll be okay, I'm sure they're done fighting. I mean, it has been overnight."

She shook her head slightly. "You obviously don't know my parents. Once one fight's over, they pick a new topic." I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to me, kissing her lightly.

"If you need anything, just call me." She nodded and kissed me one more time before grabbing her bag and reaching for the door. "Wait-" She looked at me before she got out of Morty, "If your parents kick you out, don't call Alli." She gave me a sad, loving smile before making her way to the door.

00000000000

I called Adam and asked him to meet me at the Dot. He said he'd be there in 10. We'd been planning 'guy's night' for a while now, but never really got around to it. I figured that Clare should be fine and wouldn't really want to see me since we were together all night, so tonight would be perfect. I sighed as I waited for Adam out front of the Dot. I really should remember that one thing that Adam sucks at, is being on time. It must've been a half hour wait for him, but he finally came.

"So, what's first on the list of stuff to do for 'Guy's Night'?" I asked him, and his face instantly lit up.

"Well, for starters, all we can eat hamburger's?" I nodded my head and we made our way into the restaurant.

Peter was working and he gave me a wave. We became some what friends since Clare always insisted on sitting in the front so she could talk to Peter. "Eli, hey man." I gave him a knuckle touch, as did Adam, even though he barely knew him. I gave a small silent laugh. "Where's the girlfriend?"

I shook my head a little. "She's home, took the night off."

He nodded. "What can I get you two?"

"We'll start with two hamburgers." He wrote it down and walked to the back to prepare them. "So, why'd you decide guy's night would be good for tonight?" Adam asked me.

"Just thought it'd be the perfect night. Our girlfriend's can't get in the way."

He blushed a little. "Fiona's not my girlfriend, yet." His blush quickly went away and he started smirking, something I assume he got from hanging out with me so much. I laughed a little. Peter came out with our food and conversation stopped as we ate.

00000000000

"That movie, was terrible." Adam said as he finished what was left of his popcorn and threw it away as we left the building.

"It was pretty bad." I told him as I laughed. "What time do you have to be home?" I looked at my clock, it was 9:30, so Clare must be alright.

"Uh, well. Considering that it's a Saturday, can I stay over your house? Any excuse not to be at mine where my mom consistently calls me 'Gracie.'" I laughed when he face quickly turned to disgust and he put quotations around 'Gracie.'

"Sure dude, my parents don't mind." I turned my head to throw my drink out in the trash can behind me, and Adam instantly started poking my neck. "Ouch, Rocky. What exactly are you doing?" I whimpered a little bit, trying not to, but I couldn't help it, he was poking me pretty hard.

"You and Clare have a fun night? I guess Saint Clare is no longer an optional nickname."

I smirked. "Dude, do you really think that we had sex?" He looked hesitant for a second but then shook his head 'no.' "That's what I thought. She just stayed over last night."

"I see, doing dirty stuff to you." He said as I started walking to Morty.

"No man, it wasn't like that, we barely even kissed."

"I can see that, she went straight for your neck." I rolled my eyes and got into the car, unlocking it so he could follow.

0000000000000000

We pulled into my driveway and my phone started ringing, the caller ID read Clare. Adam gave me some privacy and went into my house. Him and my parents got along very well, they're probably telling him some embarrassing stories as we speak. I picked up the phone and on the other end heard a small "Eli?"

"Yeah I'm here, what's up?"

There was silence for a moment while I waited for an answer. "Can you come pick me up?"

Did I even have to think about that one? "Yeah sure, I'll be there in 5." Without even telling Adam or my parents, I drove to her house. She needed me, after all. The drive was very short, probably shorter than five minutes. When I got to her house, she was sitting on the concrete steps that led to her front door. She was wearing PJ shorts and it was, to say the least, freezing out.

I saw her crying and picked her up, placing her in the passenger's seat of Morty. "I'm sorry Eli."

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

00000000000000

We got back to my house and walked in, seeing a very shocked Adam. "Mom. Dad. Can Clare and Adam stay over tonight?"

"Well we don't want Adam to be a third wheel. Invite that pretty lady friend you were just telling us about." My dad told him. Adam's face went from shocked to happy in a split second.

"Alright, I'll go call her." My parents, the only one's in Canada, possibly the world, who would suggest co-ed sleepovers.

**Sorry it's a little short. I just wanted to tell you guys how much it means to me that you're all reviewing. I always thought that I sucked at writing, it's nice to hear that some of you actually like it! Next chapter will be up soon. **

**You can review more it you want(:**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright Eli, we'll be going now." I was in the kitchen, Clare and Adam right behind me. I turned to look at the front door and saw my parents with over night bags in their hands.

"Where exactly are you going?" They looked at each other and a gave a small chuckle. I knew their plans, I just didn't want to think about them. I gave them a disgusted look and turned back around to finish cutting the cucumber that was in front of me. "When will you be back?"

"Well, seeing as check out is at 12, probably 12:30." My dad told me, and I nodded my head, not even looking at them.

"So you're telling me that you're going to leave your son and his best friend alone in a big empty house with lots of booze and their girlfriends?" I turned around and saw them nod their heads. "And you trust me enough for that?"

My mom answered this time. "Oh no honey. We trust Clare and Adam." Clare looked at me and smirked and Adam gave a small laugh. "We'll be back tomorrow." My parents are so strange. "Oh my god, you are beautiful! Come in, come in." My mom peaked her head back in and looked at Adam as Fiona walked through the door. "Adam, your girlfriend's here!"

Both Adam and Fiona gave a blush. Good to see my parents don't just embarrass me. When my parents shut the door, Fiona reached into her bag and pulled out a big bottle of champagne. "I went to the liberty of providing the alcohol." I smirked, tonight should be fun.

000000000000

"It's your turn Eli! Truth or dare." Fiona was asking, she was completely drunk, it didn't take very long.

"Uh, dare." I said this cautiously, not knowing what she would make me do, but it should be fun.

"I dare you to..." There was a big pause as Fiona thought. "I dare you to. To. To."

"You dare me to what?" I asked laughing a little bit as she kept repeating 'to.'

"Sshhhhh! I'm thinking." She slapped my arm lightly and knitted her eyebrows together. "I dare you to down a glass of vodka." I turned around to see my booze cabinet. Well, my parents really didn't say anything about not drinking. In fact, they'd probably reward me for letting loose. I walked back and got a few glasses and the bottle. I poured it and quickly chugged, not wanting to taste it.

"There done. Edwards, your turn." Clare looked hesitant.

"Dare." I smirked at her, she had no idea what I had in store for her.

"I dare you to strip." Her eyes widened and she let out a small laugh. "Either you strip or you drink. And if you get drunk enough, I just may convince you to strip anyway. Take your pick."

She looked at me and then to Adam and Fiona before getting up and looking at my CD collection. She took one out and put it in the player, then she took the remote and jumped up on the coffee table. She pressed a button and I laughed at her choice: It's Tricky by Run DMC.

First she removed her jacket, dancing a bit afterwards. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her as she slowly unzipped the back of her shirt, sliding it off. She threw it to me and winked before jumping down and grabbing my glass, filling it with vodka and chugging it. Then she jumped back onto the table. She really had no idea what she was doing to me right now. She unbuttoned her jeans and started unzipping the zipper before dancing a little more.

"Alright, that's enough." I tried to cover my hard up with her shirt, but they all noticed, letting out loud laughs as I felt myself turning red. She zipped her jeans back up and put her shirt back on, peeling it away from me.

"Adam, truth or dare." He looked around, trying to find anything she could threaten him to do that was as embarrassing as that. He saw none.

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Fiona." His eyes immediately closed tightly. He'd been too scared to do it, but now he had the perfect chance to. Props to Clare for thinking of that one. Fiona pulled Adam close to her. Even though it was his dare, she could help him a little bit.

He finally kissed her and me and Clare clapped. They kept going though, and that was something I did not want to watch. "Get a room you two." I shouted lightly. They looked at each other before getting up and walking to the stairs. "Just please, not mine." Adam looked back and smiled at me before walking upstairs.

"So I guess it's just us now." Clare whispered to me. She grabbed my glass again and refilled it, handing it to me. She then grabbed another one and filled it, but this time, she chugged it. I could tell she was beginning to get pretty drunk. I then, chugged my glass and put it down. She jumped on top of me and instantly kissed me.

After a few minutes, she began to remove her shirt, but I stopped her. "We can't Clare."

"Why not?" She bit her lip and starting trying to take my shirt off. It took a lot of will power, but I pushed her off lightly and sat up. "What is it?"

"We can't do this Clare. You're not in the right state of mind."

"If you're implying that I'm drunk, I promise that's not why-"

"No Clare. I'm implying that your families having problems and this is how you're dealing with them." I was expecting her to get mad, maybe punch me a little. Instead she leaned her head into my chest and started crying. "What happened tonight Clare?"

"It's a long story." She muffled.

"I've got time."

**This one's also a little short :/ Well, I no longer am using that blog. Follow me on tumblr! http:/awkwardconfusion .tumblr. com/ Just take the spaces next to .tumblr. out and there it is!**

**5 reviews = Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't even know where to start." I stared at her, it didn't matter where, I just needed to know what happened. "Okay, well I was sitting on the couch, watching TV, and my parents started fighting again, really loud. I couldn't hear my show so I screamed for them to stop. My dad came over and reached his hand out-"

"He hit you?" I was livid at this point. The fact that this man fights with his wife and hits his daughter, is just not right. It makes him glad to have parents like his.

"No no no. He just sort of, tried to hit me." She looked away at the last part.

"So, you're telling me that your father is so much of an asshole that he-"

"Eli! My father may be bad when it comes to fighting, but he is not an asshole." She tried getting up but I didn't let her. She finally pulled away from me and tried running to the front door.

"Do not come in his defense Clare!" She gave me one last glare before running out the front door. It was only when she opened it that I realized it was pouring out, but I didn't bother to grab a hoodie, I didn't have time to. "Where are you going?" I screamed over the rain when I got upstairs.

"I'm going home!" She turned and screamed to me before running back the other way.

"Like I'm going to let you do that!" I ran up to her and grabbed her hand, not letting her run.

"You better." She tried pulling her hand away, but failed. The rain now fully soaked both of us, but I didn't care. And by the looks of it, that was the last thing that she cared about right now.

"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, I just want what's best for you." Even in the dark of night, I saw her roll her eyes. "If you really want to go home, I'll give you a ride. But that's probably not smart, because we were drinking earlier." I saw a small smile come to her face, but she replaced it with a frown instantly, I knew she wanted me to think that she was mad.

Shocking me, she stood on her tippy-toes and crashed her lips into mine, it had to be the sexiest thing in the world, besides her stripping of course. She tightly wrapped her arms around my neck, and before I knew what she was doing, she jumped. I caught her and held her up, her legs around my waist. I love this girl, I really really love her. Who would've thought in a million years that I would find a love that's, possibly, more real than with Julia. She pulled away from me, leaving me a little disappointed. "Do you understand how sick we're going to get?"

"It's way worth it." I whispered before kissing her again.

She jumped off of me and we walked the short way back to my house, considering we only made it a few houses down from mine. We walked in, and it was only then that I noticed how soaked she was. And considering that she gets cold really easily, she must be freezing. I walked to the downstairs bathroom and grabbed her a towel. "I actually think I'm going to take a shower." She looked a little nervous, which I didn't fully understand.

"Alright, it's right over there." I was about to walk upstairs, to take a shower myself, but she stopped me.

"Come with me?" She bit her bottom lip and I couldn't resist. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom with her, locking the door.

"No sex, you're not ready yet." She took her clothes off, one by one, teasing me a bit. It was pretty hard resisting the temptation to not jump on top of her right then and there, but I did it. When she was fully naked, I was still clothed. She helped me take my clothes off and pulled me into the shower with her. The first thing she did was kiss me.

000000000000000

A couple hours later, Clare was asleep. It was around 4 in the morning, but I was too happy to sleep. No, me and Clare did not have sex. But she did kind of suck my... you know. I tried not to let her, but it was pretty hard, no pun intended. I spent the past two hours just sitting here, watching her sleep. I decided I had enough of looking like a creepy stalker, and walked downstairs to get something to eat.

When I got to my dining room, Adam was sitting there eating a bowl of cereal. "Dude, what the hell are you doing up?" He instantly turned around. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact the he had at least 6 hickeys on his neck, they must've had fun.

"Stop laughing!" He wrapped his hand over his neck, trying to cover them all, but failing massively.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make sure you change the sheets before my parents get home." I walked into the kitchen, and he followed me.

"Shut up, we didn't do anything like that." I nodded my head, not really wanting to hear details. "But by the way it sounded earlier, you and Clare had some fun in the shower."

I turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"Dude, you were moaning so loud, me and Fiona stopped what we were doing to laugh a little, well, a lot." He was now laughing and I could feel the heat rise to my face.

"What were you guys like, doing it out in front of the bathroom?" He shook his head.

"You're parents room, apparently, has a vent that connects from the bathroom." I forgot about that. I took his bowl and put it in the sink.

"So what time does your mom want you home?" I washed the dishes, hoping it would make him forget about it, but I knew that wasn't possible.

"Way to change the subject Dr. Doom." I rolled my eyes at that nickname, he knew I hated it. "She doesn't care, as long as it's before dinner time."

I nodded my head. "Now go change the sheets Rocky." I could just tell he rolled his eyes as he trotted back up the stairs and I let out a little laugh.

**This one doesn't really have humor in it, but it is a huge Eclare fluff in the beginning. So, I hope that made up for it!**

**5 reviews = Chapter 8(:**


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure that you want to go home?" I kept my hand on the wheel, but turned to face Clare as we drove to her house.

"No," She locked eyes with me and sighed a little. "But I know that I have to."

"Why?" I asked with no hesitation, just anticpating another fight.

"Because if I never go home again, there's is a possibility that they would kick me out." She raised her voice a little when she said this.

"Is that really such a bad thing?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed onto her bag tighter. I knew that she agreed with me, she was just to hopeful that her family would get better to admit it. The rest of the ride was silent, and she didn't even look at me. Great, she's mad at me for just trying to help. When we got to her house, she instantly got out, not even saying a word to me. "Bye?" I shouted and she glared at me before going to her front door.

00000000000000

"Mom, Dad?" I walked into my house and found my parents in the kitchen making dinner.

"Yes?" My mom asked me without even turning around.

"Clare's family's having trouble." There was a silence as they both looked at me, waiting for me to get to the point. "I don't know if she wants me telling you this, but I think I should. Her father tried to hit her last night, and that's why she had to sleep here."

They both stopped what they were doing and walked over to me a little bit. "Well, does she want to stay here?" My dad asked me.

"Yeah, I like her. She can stay." My mom said and then walked back over to her uncooked food. My dad followed her, and I was very confused.

I knitted my eyebrows together as I spoke. "So, she can stay?" They just nodded their heads and started cooking again.

I was dialing Clare's number when my mom started singing, distracting me completely. "It's tricky to rock a rhyme, to rock a rhyme that's right on time, it's tricky! Tricky tricky tricky tricky!" My eyes went wide when I thought about Clare stripping to that song, I had to go before they noticed how much I enjoyed that memory.

0000000000000

I tried calling a few times, but she didn't answer. I decided that she wasn't ignoring me. I decided that her phone was currently upstairs, and she was down. She would call me back when she saw all of the missed calls, which had to be at least a dozen. I waited a moment, for her to call. When she didn't, I called again. And again. And again.

I finally gave up and laid back on my bed, resting my eyes a little bit.

I have no idea how long it was, but I felt my phone ringing and looked at the caller ID, it was Clare. "Hello."

"Please come get me." She said in more of a whisper.

"What's wrong-"

"Just, please. And hurry." I could tell she was crying. I grabbed my key's and ran downstairs, not even saying a word to my parents before I left, no time. I sped to her house, not caring about the speed limit or if there were any cops out watching me. I pulled into her driveway and she ran to my car. "Go, go, go, go." She practically screamed as I quickly made my way back to my house.

"What's going on Clare?"

"Nothing, just a pretty bad fight is all. I didn't want to be there."

"It sounds like you had no choice." There was a silence and I knew that I was right. "What happened?" Instead of saying anything, she reached for her left hand and it was only then that I realized it was wrapped up. She unwrapped it and I pulled over to the side to examine it. "How this-" But she cut me off.

"I wanted them to stop fighting. I took my mom's lead and decided to throw a glass vase at them. It shattered completely and I felt bad, so I went over to clean it up. My dad just startled me and I squeezed the glass a little accidentally. And this happened. It's really no big deal, they were just pretty mad about it." I nodded, for some reason thinking that there was more to the story. But I let it go for now.

"Do you think they're going to kick you out?" She stared at me.

"No. They may fight a lot, but they're Christians, they'll never leave their child. Besides, where would I go if they did?"

"My house." She raised an eyebrow. "My parents offered for you to stay at my house for as long as you need." She looked away now, looking somewhat embarrassed. "And they don't fight. They just are really embarrassing." I slightly whispered the last part and she nodded her head.

"I can't, Eli."

"Why not?" She shook her head, about to say something, but I cut her off. "You've been staying there the past few nights, why not for longer?" She tried talking again, but I held my finger up to stop her. "Hold that thought. It hurts me to see you like this. Your parents have no right to put you through this at all." She stared at me, waiting to talk. "Okay, I'm done now."

"My parents have work tomorrow. I could pick my stuff up then." She looked away from me and I smirked victoriously.

**There's chapter 8! Not really any humor again, sorry :/ But the upcoming chapters will have a lot of it, I promise! More of Eli's parents to come and more Eclare love. **

**Is asking for 10 reviews too greedy? 10 Reviews = Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Clare! You decided to take us up on our offer!" My dad shouted as Clare walked into my house. She nodded her head. "Where's all of your stuff?"

"We're going to get it tomorrow." I answered for her and she gave me a small smile. God, she looked exhausted. "You can go upstairs if you want." Again, all she did was nod her head as she made her way up the stairs.

"She's awfully quiet tonight." My mom said as she kept her eyes glued to the television.

"Yeah she..." I paused trying to think of the best way to place my words. "just had a bad night." They nodded, still not looking at me. "I'm just going to go to bed, I'm pretty tired."

"Alright, see you in the morning." My dad said. I got about 5 steps up, when they interrupted my walking. "One more thing!" I peaked my head down to look at them. "Use protection!"

"Dad!" I whisper-sceamed, hoping that Clare wouldn't hear any of this.

I practically ran up the stairs as my dad screamed, "I have some rubbers in the drawer on the night stand!"

"Dave!" I heard my mom say and I could just picture her slapping his arm.

"What? Better safe than sorry." I ran to my room, not wanting to hear anymore of my parents logic.

00000000000

When I got up to my room, I found Clare sitting on my bed, just looking around my room. "You know, I've been here, but I never really looked around your room." She told me as she fixated her eyes on my wall, which had a quote written all across it in blue. "What's that from?"

"Looking for Alaska." I told her as I walked over to my bookshelf and pulled it out for her to look at. She took it from me and read the back. "It's one of my favorites."

"It sounds good." She nodded her head in approval as she finished the summery and started skimming through the pages. Something fell out, though, as she flipped through them. She picked it up, and it was only then that I realized what it was. "She's pretty." She whispered sadly as she brought the picture closer to her. "That's-"

"Julia." I finished her sentence, completely void of what else to say.

There was a pretty awkward silence as she continued to stare at the picture, probably taking in every detail. "Can I see more?" She whispered.

I nodded and took the picture carefully as she handed it back to me, placing it back in the book. I walked back over to my bookshelf and pulled out a picture book handing it over to her. She looked through it, laughing at some, and I laughed along with her. Her favorite, she told me, was my second grade photo. I had blonde curly longish hair. And I was giving an actual smile, which was her favorite part of the picture.

"Keep it." I told her. She looked up from the book, and smiled at me before pulling it out and placing it in the pocket of her jacket. "It's getting late." I pulled the book back, and she looked slightly disappointed that she didn't get to see all of them. "We can look another time." I was actually beginning to get a little bit embarrassed.

"Can I borrow some clothes." I shook my head and through her an old concert t-shirt and a pair of boxers. "You know where the bath-" But when I turned around, she was already getting undressed.

"Stop staring!" She tried covering herself up a little bit, but it didn't help.

"I just, can't help it." I whispered to her and she blushed. I could get used to this new living arrangement.

**Sorry that this one's pretty short. I wanted to say a few things. **

**First, thanks to everyone who reviewed this story! And I'm sorry if me asking for reviews makes my writing sound 'cheapened.' I actually didn't realize that, but now I see where you're coming from when you say that. So, I do not need any reviews if you don't want to give them. Either way, I should have Chapter 10 up by tomorrow or thursday. **

**Second, I wasn't sure if Looking For Alaska was too 'girly' of a book. It's my favorite, and it seemed a little manly, if that even makes sense, lol. And I have a quote from Looking For Alaska across my entire wall too. If you want to see pictures, just tell me! **

**Third, I was walking past this auto shop by my school yesterday, and there's a hearse in the parking lot! I was like 'Ooh! Eli drives a hearse!' I was so tempted to walk up and just examine it, but I thought that would be a little weird, so I didn't ahha. **

**Chapter 10 will be up soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke to Clare poking me, trying to wake me up I suppose. It was too early for this, what time was it anyway? I picked my head up and looked at the clock: 4:32. "What are you doing up?" I whispered to her.

"Couldn't sleep. I was bored, so I decided to let you be bored with me." She smirked at me and I gave her a small smile, trying my best not to fall back asleep.

"What do you think we can do together that's not boring at 4 in the morning?" She stared at me as a smile broke out on her face.

"Oh, I don't know." And then she leaned in and kissed me, before rolling on top of me. We kissed for a few moments before I slid my tongue across her bottom lip. I felt her smile as she accepted and our tongues battled. Now that I was more awake, I wanted to be in charge. I flipped us over and saw her eyes widen a little. I left small kisses on her cheek before making my way down to her chin. And then lower to her jaw line. And then lower to her neck. That's when I heard a moan. I decided to stay there for a minute. Her moans had me so turned on, I was tempted to rip her clothes off right then and there, but I resisted.

It was then that I heard a knock on the door. "Breakfast, guys!" My mother said nervously through the door.

I looked back at the clock, it was still only 5. "At 5 in the morning?" I screamed back.

"I made your favorite, homemade chocolate pancakes." When neither me nor Clare said anything in response, my mom screamed a little more nervously, "Come down before they get cold!" I rolled my eyes as I jumped off of the bed, helping Clare up and walking downstairs.

0000000000

"These really are delicious." Clare told my mom as she finished the last bite of her second batch.

"Well, thank you Clare, at least somebody appreciates my cooking." Then she glared at me.

"I'm sorry if I think it's a little weird that you made us food at 5 in the morning. I maybe would've appreciated it more, if it were about an hour later." She stared at me for a moment before pulling a chair out and sitting down.

"Guys, since you're living here now, Clare," She gestured to Clare and I looked back at her. She looked nervous. "I think we should have the sex talk." My eyes widened and I put my head in my hands to hide the redness that was forming across my face. "Now I see that ring on your finger, I used to have one too. It didn't last very long once I met this one's dad." I looked up and she was pointing to me. "Mhm, junior in high school. We had sex two weeks after we met. Not saying it wasn't great, because trust me, it was amazing-"

"No details, please." I practically whispered to her.

"Oh hush up sweetheart. I know that your dad is all 'Go get the condoms, have sex.' But I'm more like," She looked away for a second, thinking about what to say. "I'm saying more like 'Keep the ring, don't listen to your nymphomaniac of a father.' Do you see what I'm saying?" I looked back and Clare had that face on, the one that she wants to laugh, but she doesn't know if she should. All she did was nod her head.

"Yeah, we get it." I said to her and she nodded her head. She grabbed our plates and walked into the kitchen to clean them off. And that's when Clare started laughing. "It's not funny!" I whispered to her, but she didn't stop.

"Yes it is! I love your parents, they're great." I rolled my eyes.

"They're terrible."

"Better than mine." She whispered, smiling to me. I didn't say it out loud, but in my mind, I was thinking 'Can't argue with that.' Instead of responding, I kissed her lightly.

"Don't forget, school in two hours!" I heard my mom scream to us.

"When do you want to grab your stuff." I shrugged her shoulders.

"Now I guess, if that's okay." I nodded my head and went upstairs to go get dressed.

000000000000

We pulled up to her house and she whispered a small, "I'll be right back." Before walking into her house. I felt bad for her, I really really did. But I love that she's getting all of her stuff so that she could live with me. I love the thought of waking up every morning next to the girl that I love. I felt pretty lucky. And I feel happy, which I haven't been for a long time.

She emerged from her house with two suitcases full of stuff. I got out of Morty and went to help her. "Slow down there Blue eyes." I whispered in her ear when I got close enough to her. I grabbed one of the suitcases and opened the trunk of my car, sliding it in there.

"I have more." She smiled to me as she put the other suitcase in the back.

"Well then, let's go get them."

"Let's."

**Sorry, that was a really corny ending, lol. I'm trying to decide if I should continue this story, or start a new one. Cause I've got all of these ideas, but I don't know. Review and tell me what to do!**


	11. Chapter 11

We got the remaining stuff from her room and packed in the back of Morty, which surprisingly almost ran out of room. This girl's got a lot of stuff. She looked half sad and half happy as we made our drive back to, what is now, our house. I decided to leave her with her own thoughts for once and concentrated on the road. I took a peak at the clock: 7:55. "Shit." I whispered.

I thought she didn't hear me, but I heard a small, "What is it?"

"School starts in 10 minutes, we're gonna be late." I expected her to be outraged, figuring that little Saint Clare hasn't missed a day of school in her life.

Instead, she shrugged her shoulders. "So? What's one day going to do?" I looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." I turned my attention back to the road. "You little devil."

00000000000

I practically dragged her bags into the house, they were pretty heavy. How could she hold them, and I couldn't? I'm in some extreme need of weight lifting. "Oh Eli, quit being such a girl." My dad came out of the house and pulled one of the bags out of my hands, bringing it into the house. I felt my arms give relief, as I could finally actually carry the bag in. "Where do you want this honey?"

I was confused a little at the nickname. Oh well, my parents are weird. "Just put it by the-"

"Not you fool." My dad pointed behind me and I turned around, seeing Clare at the door with a big smile on her face, probably laughing at me. "I was talking to your pretty girlfriend."

I saw a blush form and my dad gave a chuckle. "I'll bring them upstairs, thank you for helping." She started walking over, but my dad stopped her.

"Nonsense! Eli can do it." Then he walked closer to her and put his hand up, trying to prevent me from hearing, but it didn't work. "He needs all of the working out he can get." She let out a loud laugh, more than likely accidentally, and I walked over to grab the bag. I tried carrying it, but I still couldn't. I proceeded to use my previous method, and dragged them up.

Each time I walked down to get a new bag, and there were about six of them, Clare would try and help. My father wasn't having it though. He'd stop her and tell her stories about my childhood, which makes me sort of glad that I'm not down there to actually hear it.

"All done." I stretched my shoulders a little bit, getting the kinks out after carrying all of those bags upstairs.

"Well it's about time, kid." My dad whispered slightly. I gave him a glare, and he smiled and put his thumbs up. "Job well done." He looked around the room and I tried to follow his looks. His eyes stopped at the clock. "Playing hooky?"

"By the time I noticed the clock, we were already almost late." He looked at me, and then to Clare, shrugging his shoulders.

"Free day!" He basically shouted as he threw his arms up in the air. I heard Clare let out a loud laugh. She thought this was all a joke, little did she know this was very very real. "Why don't I call your mom and have her meet us for lunch at the steakhouse?" I smirked, there's one reason why I love my parents: Free day, and lunch at the steakhouse.

000000000000

At around 12, we went to the steakhouse. "4." My dad told the waiter as he held up four fingers, as if the waiter were deaf and needed hand signals. He nodded and we followed him to the booths. He gestured to the seats, and my dad sat on one side, me and Clare on the other. "You mother should be here anytime." He told us as he reached into his pocket.

I watched as he pulled a lighter out, I knew what came next. "Dad, why don't you go outside?" He pulled his cigarette out, and put it to his lips, lighting it.

"I don't feel like getting up." He shrugged as his took a pull of his cigarette and blew smoke all over me.

"You could've asked for the smoking section." I whispered so the people around us couldn't hear us, even though I'm pretty sure the could both smell and see the smoke.

"There you guys are." I turned around and saw my mom approaching. "David!" I heard her whisper scream. I saw Clare's face turn sad, as she thought they were going to fight, my parents never fight. "Give me a drag, I ran out." Her face instantly lit up as my dad handed my mom a cigarette. I never saw somebody look so happy watching someone else smoke a cigarette.

"Excuse me, I'm going to use the ladies room." I got out of the booth, letting Clare pass me and smirked as she walked by, making her blush.

"I like her, a lot." My mom told me in between drags.

"Me too, she's a keeper." My dad said, motioning for his cigarette back. I gave them a big smile as I waited for my girlfriend to come back to the table.

**There we go! I decided to continue because you guys were right, I didn't show Clare living at the house and I did leave a lot out. This story will go to 20 chapters, and then I may or may not do a sequel. I do enjoy the concept of this story very much.**

**Oh, and did you guys see Eli's parents in the promo? I hope they're exactly like this, they seem like they will be! :)**

**Review and I'll love you forever.(:**


End file.
